Not Everything Can Be Perfect
by kat aesthetics
Summary: [AU Fatal Frame I and II] 16 year old Mio and Mayu are just ordinary teenagers. One day, the new neighbors, the Hinasakis move in next door and everything changes for the Amakura twins.
1. A Hot New Neighbor

A/N: This story will have characters from both Fatal Frame games, though just to let people know, I have only played the second one. Also, this doesn't go by the game. They are teenagers in a modern day society doing things all of us teenagers do, so .. yeah. A lot of things will be different in this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fatal Frame characters or games.

**Not Everything Can Be Perfect  
By Takari AAF**

Chapter 1: A Hot New Neighbor

It was just another summer day in Japan. It had been unusually hot the past few days, the temperatures reaching into the 110's. There wasn't a time anyone could remember where the temperature had been above 100. At the current moment, the sun had just began to sink beneath the horizon, hues of pink, purple, yellow, and orange coloring the sky around it. Soon enough, it would be completely dark and the moon would come forth. A little later, the stars would become little silver tear-like drops that would dot the entire sky.

A young woman watching the sky suddenly sighed and stretched her arms. She loved watching the sun set and the moon and stars come out. It was one thing she did every day, no matter what the weather was or what she was doing. Right now she was sitting outside her two-story house on the gray painted porch, her feet resting on the stairs. She didn't hear the screen door behind her open and a pair of feet make quick steps towards her. The person stopped beside her, not saying a word. The girl didn't have to look up to see who it was. She already knew.

"Is something the matter, Mayu?" she said suddenly, looking up.

Mayu smiled slightly. "No, Mio. Nothing is the matter. I just came to tell you that dinner is ready, and mother wants you to come in," she replied, sitting down next to her.

"Alright, tell her I'll be inside in a few moments," Mio said, before turning back to look at the sky.

Mayu nodded and slowly got up. Mio couldn't help but look at the bandage around her leg as she went in. She had been the reason for that bandage. She was the reason her sister had a slight limp every now and then. Mio hated herself for that. It hurt knowing she was the cause of her sister's physical pain. Not just her sister, her twin sister.

Mio sighed and shook her head. There was no use in dwelling over something that happened years ago. She waited a few more minutes until the sun was completely gone and the moon was in full view before getting up and going inside the big house. Mio shut the door and walked into the dining room. Her mother, father, and Mayu were all seated at the rectangular table. Their parents had already begun to eat, but Mayu just sat there, her food untouched. The utensils sat neatly beside the plate of food on a napkin, while her hands were folded together neatly in her lap. Mio inwardly giggled at this. That was Mayu for you. She never started eatingd dinner until Mio joined them. She was grateful though, she always hated to be still eating when everyone else was done and gone.

She took her place across from Mayu at the table and began eating the shrimp, rice, and steamed vegetables that mother had prepared for supper that night. Her twin sister did the same, taking a bite of the shrimp.

"The shrimp tastes delicious tonight, mother," Mayu said, eating some more of it.

Their mother smiled at her warmly. "Thank you, honey," she replied in her soft voice.

Mio glanced over at their mother. For some reason, she got the feeling she didn't like her as much as Mayu. It was the little things she did that gave her away. True, Mio didn't care much for her at times, she'd always liked their father much better. It used to bother her, her mother's liking towards her twin more, but not anymore.

The rest of dinner was spent in silence. Just like always, their parents finished first and took their plates to the kitchen. Once Mio heard their parents go into the living room, she looked up from her plate and at Mayu.

"Mama's girl," she said.

Mayu rolled her eyes. She wasn't offended by it because she knew Mio was just joking.

"I don't understand why you two don't get along that well," she said, finishing off her supper.

Mio shrugged. "I don't think she likes the way I object to all the stuff she wants me to do. I also don't think she likes that I'm outspoken. Eh. Oh well," she said, taking a sip of her drink. 

"Are you done?" Mayu asked, looking at Mio's plate.

She nodded. "Yeah, I don't want anymore," she said, pushing the plate away.

Mayu moved to get up and take their plates, but Mio stopped her.

"No," she said quickly. "Let me take them."

Before Mayu could object, Mio had already gotten their dishes and disappeared into the Kitchen.

Mayu sighed, shaking her head. She hated when Mio did that. It didn't hurt her leg to walk to the kitchen. In fact, she could do almost anything without it bothering her. There were only a few things that would put too much strain on her leg, and going into the kitchen wasn't one of them.

She got up from the table, deciding not to say anything about it, and went upstairs to her room. The window was open, the silky white curtains fluttering in the summer night's breeze. Mayu walked over and shut the window, pulling down the blinds and closing the curtains after doing so.

"Aww, why'd you shut the window?" Mio asked, appearing in the door connecting their rooms.

Mayu jumped at the sound of her voice, thinking she was still downstairs. She turned and gave her a look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Mio said, holding her hands up in defense.

She raised an eyebrow at her then sat down at her desk, flipping her computer on. Mio went over and plopped down on Mayu's bed.

"Geez, how do you sleep on this thing with all these stuffed animals taking up over half the space?" Mio asked, pushing one of them aside. It fell back towards her though, hugging her leg.

Mayu shrugged. "It doesn't bother me any. I have plenty of room to sleep comfortably," she said, browsing the internet.

All was quiet in the room, save for Mayu's fingers pressing the keys on the slick keyboard. Mio listened to it, the sound somehow comforting her. She could now hear the sounds of the crickets outside, probably mating. Somewhere off in the distance she heard children laughing. It must have been quite loud if she could hear it so clearly. All was seemingly right in the world in that one moment... until an an angry voice ruined it.

"DAMMIT, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS," a woman shouted.

Mayu turned to look at Mio, their eyes locking. They knew who it was. It was their mother. They quickly got up and moved to Mayu's bedroom door that led out into the hallway.

"What are you talking about, Shizu?" they heard their father say calmly.

"THIS! I'm tired of being stuck around here, Misao! I want, no, NEED to go on a vacation," she yelled, her nerves on edge.

Their father sighed. "What about the girls?"

"They are perfectly capable of staying her by themselves for three to five days," she said, her voice calmer this time.

"Well, if you think so, I guess we could go somewhere," he said, thinking for a moment.

"Thank you, Misao! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

The two girls stopped listening after that. Mayu went and sat down on her bed, where her sister had previously been. Mio rolled Mayu's computer chair over next to the bed and sat down in it.

"The house all to ourselves for almost a week.. it's like a dream come true," Mio exclaimed, clasping her hands together in excitement.

Mayu sat there, looking uneasy. "I don't know, Mio... what if something were to happen? What if someone tried to break in or murder us or--"

Mio clamped a hand over her mouth to quiet her. "Mayu, stop worrying so much! We can so take care of ourselves. We're 16 years old, as of March 14th. We're practically grown ups."

Mayu raised her right eyebrow at her, removing the hand that was preventing her from speaking. "Oh please! We are not," she said, rolling her eyes.

It was at that moment that their parents chose to barge in their room. "Okay girls, we have some news for you," Shizu said, looking from Mayu to Mio, then back at Mayu.

"What is it, mommy dearest?" Mio asked sweetly, in an most mocking tone.

Shizu ignored this and continued. "Your father and I are going on a vacation... without you girls. Just the two of us. I trust you two will be able to take care of yourselves. We'll be gone probably close to 5 days. If you need anything, your grandmother is only a mile away and can be over here in two minutes time. We will be leaving in the morning, but I thought it best to tell the two of you now," she finished explaining.

Misao nodded. "We are trusting that the two of you can handle things in our abscence. I don't want you doing anything you wouldn't do if we wer--"

He paused in the middle of his sentence when bright headlights swept across the window. Doors opened outside and slammed shut.

"Now who could that be..." Shizu said outloud, moving to Mayu's window. She opened the blinds and curtains, peering out. There was a large moving van backed into the drive way next door and people getting out of a Lexus on the curb.

"It seems we have new neighbors!" she said, excitedly.

Mio, Mayu, and Misao all glanced at each other as Shizu ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Come on girls, let's follow your mother," Misao said. The two went after their father as they made their way to Shizu. She was already outside and introducing herself to a woman of around the same age.

"Hello there! Welcome to the neighborhood, I'm Shizu Amakura," she said happily.

The woman smiled back, seeming almost as excited as Shizu. "Thank you, Shizu! I'm Miyuki Hinasaki. It's so nice to meet someone already," she said in a cheery voice.

By now, the other people had stopped what they were doing and came up behind Miyuki. She immediately turned around.

"Oh! You must meet our new neighbors here!" Miyuki exclaimed.

Shizu turned and motioned for Misao, Mayu, and Mio to come over.

"Miyuki, this is my family. My husband, Misao, and my daughters Mio and Mayu," she said, pointing to each of them as she said their name.

"How lovely to meet you all!" she exclaimed. "This is my daughter Miku, and my son, Mafuyu."

Mio and Mayu immediately turned to look at the young man, upon hearing his name. His dark brown hair falling into his hazel eyes. Only one thought ran through their minds..

_'He's gorgeous!'_

**To Be Continued**

A/N: There it is! The first chapter of my first Fatal Frame/ Fatal Frame II fanfic. I hope it was good. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Connected By Our Windows

A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I really appreciate them!

**Not Everything Can Be Perfect  
By Takari AAF**

**Chapter 2: Connected By Our Windows**

Mafuyu was tall and looked to be around 19. He had on a white ribbed tanktop and sandblasted blue jeans with holes in the knees. Even in the dim light of the moon, his tight muscles could be seen under his shirt. All of this probably contributed to the reason why Mio was staring at him intently.

Mayu nudged her sister in the side, hoping to get her out of the daze she seemed to be in. Mio quickly blinked her eyes then turned her gaze to a tree off to the side.

"It's nice to meet you all," Misao said, shaking Miyuki's hand.

"Hi," Miku said, waving at Mayu and Mio.

"Hello," Mayu said in a cheery voice.

"Hey there," Mio said with a half smile.

Mafuyu stayed silent.

"Well I guess we better get back to unpacking and such," Miyuki said, running a hand through her dark hair.

"We must get together sometime after you are all done," Shizu said excitedly.

"Definitely," she said nodding her head. "Good night!"

Mafuyu walked off without saying a word. Miku and Miyuki followed, waving at the Amakuras. They waved back and went back into their house.

"Well, they seem nice," Misao said, once Shizu closed the door.

"Miyuki and Miku did," Shizu commented.

"Mafuyu didn't say a thing," Mayu said, taking off her shoes. Mio didn't say anything. Instead she ran up the stairs and went into her bedroom, shutting the door to the hallway and the one leading into Mayu's room.

She went over to her window. It was still open, the crimson curtains tied back. Unlike Mayu's window which faced the street, hers faced the house next door, the one the Hinasaki's just moved in to.

Squinting in the dark, she could see Mafuyu's form picking up boxes and carrying them into the house.

Mio sighed and leaned against the window sill, proping her head up using her hand._ 'He looks really hot. He's like the strong silent type... definitely,'_ she thought.

Mio was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear Mayu opening her door. Mayu glanced around the room, spotting Mio over by the window. She rolled her eyes.

_'He is good looking, but geez, Mio,'_ Mayu said in her mind. She went over and tapped her on the shoulder. Mio jumped, almost falling out the window.

"Ohmygod! I'm sorry!" Mayu exclaimed.

Mio sighed. "It's okay. Just don't sneak up on me like that again, alright?" she asked, pulling the curtains over the window, leaving it open.

Mayu nodded. "Anyway, you really like this Mafuyu guy, don't you?"

Mio blew the question off with a wave of her hand. "Oh please. I just think he's cute, I don't know what you are talking about," Mio said.

"Uh huh," Mayu said, eyeing her.

"I'm serious," she said, straightening the books on her desk.

"Okay whatever you say, Mio," Mayu replied, shrugging. "I'm going to call someone now." She glanced at her one last time, then closed the door behind her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mio sighed, looking at the window out of the corner of her eye. "Gah! Stop that," she chided herself. She turned to the clock sitting atop her nightstand. It said 10:13pm in red numbers. Mio walked over to her closet and changed into black lowrise silky pajama pants and a black ribbed tanktop. Her hair was about 3 inches past her shoulders, perfect length for a ponytail. She pulled it up and secured it with a black scrunchie. Picking up the CD player remote, she pressed a few buttons and the room was filled with the sound of Hyde's voice singing the words to "Prayer".

Mio plopped down on her bed. She crossed one arm behind her head and placed the other across her stomach. She closed her eyes and listened to the music.

Mafuyu bent over, picking up the last box out of the moving van. All was silent as he walked back towards the house. Then, all of a sudden, the sounds of a male's voice floated into his ears. He paused for a second and looked around. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red. It was a curtain flapping in the breeze. A girl passed by the window then disappeared.

'_I wonder which of the twins that was_,' he caught himself thinking. He shook his head, ridding it of everything but the lyrics coming from her room.

_/And I take aim  
The world stands still  
Like a dream  
I stray/_

He actually liked that song. He stood there listening to it till Miku interrupted.

"Mafuyu! Dang! Come one! I need my stuff," she called from the doorway, impatient.

Mafuyu rolled his eyes then walked up the stairs. "Yes, princess," he said, sarcastically. He glanced up towards the window one more time then disappeared into the house.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Yeah, the new neighbors are moving in," Mayu said into the phone. She was sitting at her desk, her feet propped up on it.

"Any kids?" a male voice on the phone asked.

"Yep. A girl named Miku. She looks about 15. And she has a brother named Mafuyu, who is probably about 19," she replied, twisting the phone cord around her finger.

"Is the girl hot?"

"Itsuki!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"Just kidding," Itsuki said.

"Well her brother isn't bad looking... kind of hot I suppose," Mayu said, thinking this over for a moment.

"Whatever," Itsuki mumbled.

"Aw, Itsuki isn't jealous is he?" Mayu asked, teasingly.

"No of course not," Itsuki said quickly. "Anyway what does Mio think of him?"

"Oh god don't even get me started on that. I think she is getting obsessed with him. I definitely see a crush developing," she said rolling her eyes.

Itsuki sighed. "That's Mio for ya," he said.

They continued talking about things for a while then Mayu looked over at the time on the computer.

"Ack! It's almost 12:30am! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight Mayu," he said.

Mayu smiled. "Good night, Suki," she said before hanging up the phone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mio's eyes fluttered open. The lights were off in her room and there was a blanket covering her. The CD player was still on, Hyde's voice was singing "Words of Love". Mio glanced over at her clock. It read 1:16am.

"Wow, I fell asleep," she muttered. Throwing off her blanket, she got off the bed and stumbled around in the dark. She was trying to find the switch to the little light on the desk and ended up stubbing her toe.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, gritting her teeth. "Ah forget it."

She moved to go back to her bed when she saw a flash of white outside. Mio moved closer to the window, moving the flowing crimson curtains out of the way. She found herself looking into a room. There was someone in there, and she knew immediately who it was. Mafuyu.

_'Ohmygod! His room is across from mine!' _she yelled in her mind. His back was turned towards her. He was pulling off his tank top. Mio felt her cheeks get hot. She knew she should turn away but she couldn't. It was impossible not to look at his flexing muscles. Suddenly, he started to turn around. Mio ducked down as his face came into view.

"Oh shit! Please say he didn't see me," she whispered out loud. She heard something shut. Curious, she peeked over the edge. His window was shut and the curtains were pulled to. Mio sighed and climbed back into her bed, trying her best to get to sleep.

_'I wonder what tomorrow will bring...' _she thought.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
